A wonderful Mistake
by Maryfer7
Summary: Hermione has to make a really big sacrifice for someone. She has to leave the wizarding world for her little baby to survive. Read to find out about all the adventures that follow her as a doctor at Seattle Hospital  Grey


A WONDERFUL MISTAKE

BY:

SLYTHERINPRINCESSMALFOY

Chapter 1: YOUR HOUSE?

Summary: Hermione has to make a really big sacrifice for something, or more precisely for someone. She has to leave the wizarding world for her little baby to survive. Read to find out about all the adventures that follow her as a doctor at Seattle Hospital (Grey's Anatomy). At the end will she be able to return to the Wizarding World and fall in love with her baby's father? Or would she give up and live her life muggle style? (Also, what friend of Hermione has become a Death Eater? Read to find out whom!)(What happens when the doctors have to try and save the life of one very important person in the Wizarding World? Would they

save him /her? R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's Anatomy , Harry Potter or Twi… Ooppps I think I have said too much. The only thing I own is Tom Felton's heart

HERMIONE POV

"Did you all heard? There's going to be a new chief!" Said Lexie and everyone seem to be very interested in the topic.

"What? Who told you that?" Asked her sister, Meredith Grey.

"Well, I thought you would already know since McDreamy is your boyfriend. Anyways, I know this because I heard Derek and Owen talking about it."

"I wonder who it will be." Said Cristina Yang- Hunt.

"I hope he is hot!" Said April Kepner surprising us.

"What? I mean you all have hot boyfriends and I need one, too." She said defensibly.

We all just chuckled.

"I would love to keep on talking about this, but I have bad news!" Said Meredith suddenly.

"Well, my dad wants the house back by lunchtime. So we won't have where to live . The worst thing is that Mark , Callie , Arizona and the baby girl would need somewhere to stay too because they were going to move in with us today." Said Meredith concerned.

"So what are we going to do?" Said Cristina who was also living with them.

"I don't know." Said Meredith.

"Look , I will find a way to help you all." I said, " But right now I have to assist Dr. Teddy with a surgery. Bye!" I said as I left them.

Lunchtime

I have been thinking all day about how I can help them. I really don't know how. Wait a minute! I have a great idea! But I think that I should ask Draco first cause then he might get mad at me.

"Hermione Granger! Since when does it matter to you that he gets mad", a voice inside my mind scolded me. "And since when do you call him Draco instead of Malfoy"

"Hey guys!" I said to Alex Karev ,Lexie and Jackson Avery as sat with them for lunch.

"Hey Jane!" Said Lexie.

"Where´s Meredith?" I asked Lexie.

"Oh she had to go give the house keys to my dad." She said.

"So do you all know what you are going to do?" I asked them since the three of them were living in the same house.

"We still don´t know, but we think that it would be expensive to get us all into a hotel." Said Lexie.

"Look guys , I have been thinking about it all day and I think that I have found a way to help you all." I said.

"How?" Asked Jackson.

"Well , I think that maybe you all could come live at my house for a while until you all find somewhere else to stay." I told them.

"You do know that we are about 13 persons, right?" Karev asked me, sometimes he can be as annoying as Ronald Weasley.

RON.

I miss him so much. I wonder what he is doing now. After what Malfoy told me I haven´t sleep at all. I mean I never thought Ron would do something like that. But I think that he gots his reasons…..

"Jane?Don't tell me that you already changed your mind?" Lexie interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course not! I was only thinking about something , nothing important." I said.

"Okay so I gotta go! And thank you so much Jane!" Said Lexie.

"Well guys , I gotta go tooo!" I said leaving Jackson and Alex by themselves talking.

6:00 P.M.

"Hey Lexie!" I said.

"Hey Jane! So would you give me your address?" She asked me since she was already going .

"Oh don't worry I already gave it to Meredith and zshe said that she was going to give it to everyone." I replied. "Plus , I thought that you, Alex and Jackson were going home with me." I told her.

"Oh, that's okay with me. I don't even have a car so I have nothing to worry about." She replied.

"Okay , we just have to wait for Karev and Avery." I told her.

About Half an Hour Later

"Guys , I thought you would never come out!" I complained to Alex and Jackson.

"Sorry , but we were assisting Dr. Sloan on a very important surgery." Replied Karev.

He was just trying to make me angry since he knew that I wanted to assist in that surgery.

I poke his shoulder and he teased me by making a face and tickling me.

"So Jane which one is your car?" Asked Lexie.

"Oh it's that small red car." I said pointing to my 2012 sports car , a red Ferrari.

"You own a Ferrari!" The three of them said in amazement.

"Yes." I said trying not to laugh at their face.

"WOW! You must have saved money your entire life and still be in debt to have such an awesome car!" Avery said still amazed at how awesome the Ferrari was.

"Not really. I didn't bought it , someone gave it to me." I said simply.

"Wow!That someone must really love you." Said Lexie surprised.

I just chuckled and said sarcastically , " Yeah , that person really really loves me."

We got into the car , Alex and Avery on the back seats and Lexie and me on the front.

"Who uses a baby car seat?" Avery asked me as I started driving.

"Oh damn it , I totally forgot. Just put it aside , it's Dramione's car seat." I said.

"Who's Dramione?" Alex asked.

"Oh she a little baby girl." I said.

"Is she your little sister?" Asked Lexie.

"Oh why do you all ask so many questions? I'll answer any question you have at dinner when everyone else is there , I don't like repeating things." I said annoyed at how many questions they wanted me to answer them.

Just as everything went back to silence , Lexie saw a picture that I had of Harry , Ginny and Ron.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"T..They are my friends." I said. I looked only to the front so that she wouldn't see how red my face had turned and how tears wanted to come out of my eyes.

" Oh." She said trying to pretend she didn't notice my face.

We drove in silence.

"Are you taking a shortcut?" Lexie said as we entered my neighborhood and she saw how big and beautiful the houses were.

"Oh no. This is my neighborhood." I said.

They just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing it's just that it's impossible that you can afford to live in such a big neighborhood." Said Lexie.

"How do you afford it? I mean we get paid more than you because we are on our fourth year and we have to live with Meredith. And even all of us that live in her house together we won't have enough money to afford to live in this neighborhood." Said Avery.

"It's such a long story about how I can afford this house, and we don't have time since we are already home." I said as I got out of ther car.

They got out of the car and watched amazed since the house was the biggest and more beautiful of the entire neighborhood.

"Is this your house?" The three of them said at the same time amazed.

"Yeah." I said looking for my keys , I couldn't find them.

They looked at me confused.

"Oh my god I can't find my keys." I said.

"See , I knew this was some kind of sick joke! Said Avery , "You don't live here."

Then I remembered that last night Draco asked me for them.

"Oh my god how are we going to get in?" I said.

"Oh please stop playing around and take us to your real home in your real neighborhood." Said Karev.

"Oh I know where I have an extra set of keys." I said and I raised the decorative WELCOME rug that was right outside the door and found a set of keys, they were the ones that Draco uses when he comes home way too late and I am already sleeping.

"Leave them there , you know this one is not your house." Said Karev.

"You think that if this was not my house I would have known where the extra keys were?" I asked as I opened the door….

Chapter Two : Meeting 's Family

AN: Well, hello! I hope that you are liking the story so far! R&R! ILY!

Hermione's POV

I opened the door to find the hallway to the living room as clean as ever.

"Umm probably Pansy cleaned the house." I thought as I walked into the living room.

"Wow! Your house is really pretty decorated." Said Lexie as she looked around the house.

"Thank You!" I told her as I walked into the wide hallway that led to the only two rooms that I occupied of the 19 rooms that the house had. The one to the left was Dramione's nursery and the one to the left was mine.

I walked into Dramione's room to find her sleeping in her crib and Pansy looking at her peacefully.

"Thank You Pans for taking such a good care of her." I said smiling at her.

"It's such a pleasure to take care of such a pretty little baby. Plus I like it better here without Voldermont killing everyone ." She said.

"Well , are you staying for dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I don't want to go back to that horrible place so soon." She said.

"Good because I invited some friends over and I want you to meet them." I told her smiling. She just smiled back as we walk out of the room.

"Guys I want you to meet Pansy." I told them as Pansy and me walked into the living room.

"Hello my name is Pansy!" Pansy said as she looked at each one of them specially at Alex who caught her eye.

"Hey I'm Lexie and this are my friends Alex and Jackson!" Said Lexie smiling politely.

"Hello Lexie, Alex and Jackson!" Said Pansy then she looked at me and said, "Let's prepare dinner!"

I nodded my head and asked Lexie, "Would you like to help us?"

"Sure!" She said.

"Guys you can sit here and watch TV while we are making dinner and I'll show you your rooms after dinner when everyone is here." I told them as us girls headed to the kitchen.

I saw Avery trying to look for the remote control of the Tv when alex told him, "If I was you I wouldn't touch anything , I still don't believe that this is her house."

We walked through a thin hallway that led to the huge kitchen.

"Wow! Your kitchen is really pretty!" Said Lexie amazed at how big and beautiful the kitchen was.

"It's decorated really modern but elegant at the same time," She continued.

"Thank You! But actually it wasn't me the one that decorated it." I told her honestly.

"Oh this is so Draco. He is the one that has this kind of likes. You know how he always wants for everything to look so elegant." Said Pansy.

"Actually he was the one that chose the entire house decorations." I told Pansy.

"Who's Draco?" Asked Lexie.

I was about to answer her question when Avery came in.

"I don't know if it is my imagination but I think I heard baby cries." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about Dramy!" I said sice Pansy had forgotten to turn the baby monitor on.

"I'll go get her." Said Pansy as she walked out of the kitchen.

While she went to get her, I started making dinner.

Soon Pansy came in carrying a crying blonde hair and bluish grey eyed little baby girl.

I got her from Pansy's arms and started rocking her with my waist and arms as she pulled her legs around my waist.  
>Suddenly the door rang.<p>

"I'll go get it!" I yelled as I walked out of the kitchen.

I opened the door to find Derek , Meredith , and April.

"Hey guys! Come in, dinner is almost ready!" I welcomed them.

"We thought that you had given us the wrong direction." Derek said.

"Who's that little angel there?" Asked Meredith looking down at Dramione who was hiding her face in my neck.

"Dramy , be polite to our guest!" I said and Dramione turned around and looked at them shy.

"Say hi!" I ordered her.

"Heello." She said , she is barely 1 year and 7 months old so her talking still needed some development.

"How adorable!" Said April looking at Dramione.

"Her name is Dramione Blazey ." I told them.

"How old is she?" Asked Derek smiling at Dramy.

"She's exactly 1 year and 7 months old!" I said truthfully.

"Oh she's super cute. Is she your baby sister?" Asked Meredith.

"Oh no she's my d.." I was about to say daughter when Pansy camed and asked, "Who's at the door?"

"Oh Pans this are my friends Meredith , April and this is Dr. Shepard." I introduced them.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to met you all." Pansy.

"It's our pleasure." Responded Derek and Meredith along April.

"Come in!" I told them happily.

"Derek you can watch TV with Alex and Avery while we girls make dinner." I said as us girls headed to the kitchen.

Derek's POV

"Hey guys!" I told Alex and Jackson as I sat on the rather comfortable couch they were sitting on.

"Hey Derek!" They said.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Talking. Alex and I still don't believe Jane that this is her house so we are not going to touch anything." Avery said.

"Oh common! It's obvious that this is her house." I told them as I looked for the remote control of the TV.

Finally I found a touch small triangle that looked like an iPad but smaller and with more technology. (AN: Imagine the remote control that the Rock has in the movie The Game Plan , but smaller and with more technology)

I clicked on one of the widgets and the big enough TV turned into a wide size of the entire wall TV. The best thing was that it was flat screen.

"Guys , how are you doing dinner is almost ready!" Yelled a voice we couldn't determinate where it came from.

We looked at each other confused and we looked around to see if we could find where the voice came from.

Then we heard laughing.

Finally I found a rectangle that look like an iPad and it had a small camera inside. I could see , April , Meredith, Lexie and the Pansy girl laughing looking at us. I stared amazed at how much technology this house had.

Avery and Karev looked at me and I showed them the iPad.

"How are you guys doing?" Asked Meredith.

"We are doing just fine!" The three of us said at the same time.

Hermione POV

The girls and me continued laughing until the doorbell rang again.

"I'll go get it!" I yelled again.

As I got to the living room Dramione wanted to get out of my arms and walk so I let her down , I was surprised that she started walking to Alex , Derek and Jackson and she she pulled her hands out for Derek to carry her and he did so when he saw her puppy eyes. I smiled as I went to open the door. I opened the door to see Mark , Callie , Arizona and their little 2 year old daughter, Sophie.

"Hello!" I welcomed them in.

"You live here?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah , don't you like it?" I asked him.

"It's awesome!" He said.

"I like it too!" Said Arizona looking around as we entered to the living room.

I walked to Dramione and was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep in Derek's arms.

"Where can I put her?" He asked whispering.

"Arizona do you want to put Sophie in bed too?" I asked Arizona who had a sleeping Sophie in her arms. She nodded her head so I led them to Dramione's room. Thank god she had an extra crib.

Arizona looked around the big room amazed at how spoil I have Dramy. She looked and saw the 6 doors in her room. 1 for the entrance/exit , 4 for the 4 closets and 1 for the bathroom. The closets were located in the four corners. There were 2 cribs. One made of real gold and the other one made of silver gold. The golden had red sheets and the small pillow and comforter had red lions embroided to represent Gryffindor. The silver crib had Dramione Blanzy Malfoy in silver. Inside it had green sheets and the little pillow had and embroided snake on it and it also had her initials embroided ,DBM. The small comforted had 2 snakes around the silver ( the thread had been made from real silver) name , Dramione. Beside her pillow there was a stuffed animal , a little green snake that had silver eyes and embroided in her back was the name , Malfoy. It looked brand new but I heard Malfoy tell Dramy that it had belonged to him and that now he was going to give it to him. He had also bought her a protector necklace that had one emerald and one silver diamond and he had a wristwatch that would beep whenever she was in trouble he hides it under his sleeve . I also heard him tell her that he hid it there because everytime he would see the DeathMark he would think of why he was doing it , for her. That has been the only time I have thought that Malfoy has a heart instead of a stone. (AN: I'll probably write a small one shot explaining that small warmhearted memory.)

"Wow! Her room is way too big!" She said.

"I wanted it smaller , but her dad spoils her a lot." I said as we headed out of the room , Derek into the living room and me and Arizona into the kitchen . As we walk out of the room I could hear Mark saying that the TV was awesome.

As I got to the kitchen I turned the flat screen that was attached to the wall and put it foucusing in Dramy's room but I put it in the mode in which only us could hear and see her room but she and Sophie wouldn't hear so we wouldn't wake them up.

About 15 minutes later Cristina and Owen arrived and we started eating dinner.

At first they thought that we wouldn't fit in the small elegant table that I had in the kitchen so I led them upstairs to the bigger dinning room.

We were hallway dinner when Drammy started crying trough the baby monitor.

I got up and dragged Pansy with me to the baby's room. As we entered the room , I turned the baby monitor off .

"Pansy I have noticed that you have been flirting with Alex the entire night!" I told her and she started blushing.

I carried Dramione while Pansy carried Sophie.

We carried them to the dinning room and Mark got Sophie from Pansy's arms.

We continued eating dinner and talking.

Then for dessert I served each one of them a big bowl of ice cream sundae.

And we put the baby's back into their room.

We sat watching TV in the large living room that was upstairs until I said, " I think that it is time for me to show each one of you your rooms."

_Author's Note: I know that the first 2 chapters had been really boring but they just to describe the house. The next chapters are going to be about very interesting topics. I'm already writing chapter 4. _ _The next chapters are going to be about things that happen between the interns and Hermione , I think that I'll put Draco a little bit later. I know that right now you don't understand what's going on but in the next chapter I'll explain it. Plz R&R! I love u Dramione Fans!_

Chapter 3

Meeting Her "Boyfriend…."

Hermione POV

I was about to show them their rooms when Pansy pulled me to an empty room.

"Hermione , isn't Draco coming?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. But why are you so worried?" I asked her.

"It's just that he had told me that he was coming around 9 and it is already 11. What if something bad happen to him?" She asked worried again.

"I don't think so. Plus Malfoy is strong and wise enough." I said as I led her out of the room.

"So you are complimenting him?" She asked smirking.

"Oh shut up or else I would give Alex the room farthest from yours." I told her, I was the one smirking this time.

"You are such a Slytherin. No wonder why the Slytherin Prince is your beloved boyfriend." She said laughing.

"Malfoy is not my boyfriend." I said as we were entering the living room.

"I know Granger I'll never want to be your boyfriend." Said Malfoy who was standing in front of her.

"Can you explain this?" He asked…

Draco's POV

I had to apparate to a muggle car market , buy a new car and I had to wait for about 3 hours for them to give it to me. Thank god that I had anticipated 2 hours so right now it was barely 11 and not 1 in the morning.

I had to do all of this because stupid Granger closed the Floo System that led to the house.

I got out of the new car I had bought and I opened the house door.

I walked into the living room and all the lights were turned off. So I walked upstairs to my room because I didn't wanted to wake Dramy up.

I walked into the big living room upstairs and I was amazed to see that there was a group of muggles in there watching TV.

I looked at them weird.

"See I knew it, this wasn't her house." Two guys said jumping up from the couch.

"You own me 100 bucks from the bet." One of the guys said to the other.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

They looked confused.

"Do I have to ask you in Chinnese or what?" I yelled a little bit arrogant.

They stuttered and I have to force myself to not to laugh.

"Malfoy is not my boyfriend." I heard a voice coming from the hallway.

That voice happened to belong to Granger who was entering the living room.

"I know Granger I'll never want to be your boyfriend." I said with a smirk in my face.

"Can you explain this?" I asked her rather angry.

"M..M..Mal..foy.. Malfoy…" Granger stuttered.

"Granger, I asked you a fucking question! Answer it!" I yelled at her.

"Drakiepooh! I think that you are over exaggerating a little!" Said Pansy and as soon as she called me by that nickname I heard someone laugh. I turned around and saw one of the muggles laughing.  
>"What are you laughing about?" I yelled at him shooting daggers.<p>

Hermione POV

"Malfoy! I think that we need to talk this in private ." I told him as I led him to one of the rooms.

"Who are those people?" He asked.

"They are my friends." I said.

"And what are they doing here , shouldn't they be going home already? Look Granger I'm very tire right now and all I wanted was to Floo here and go kiss goodnight to Dramy and go sleep. And what do I find? That the Floo system that led to this house was closed. So I had to go buy a muggle car wait more than 2 freaking hours for them to give it to me and then I see a big group of muggles in my house!" He said.

"Look Malfoy I understand that , but it doesn't give you any right to come and yell at me. Now I want you to go out , apologize to


End file.
